baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mangleiscool57/The Lockdown (October Styled RP) (Bought back because the comments got old)
Notice: The original blog post was mainly made for October. So this might be Dark Hearted. Baldi: "Okay class, it's time for lockdown. So let's close all metal doors so no one can escape. And class, please stay safe. Let's hope we all make it in one piece." (all metal doors shut down, and all lights go out) Baldi: "Now, I'm gonna go to my office." Later in Baldi's Office... Baldi: (humming random tune, possibly the Luigi's Mansion 1 Mansion Theme) ???: (flash) Baldi: "HUH?! Who goes there?" ???: (reveals himself as Filename2) Baldi: "FILENAME2?! No, no, please, back, away, please!" Filename2: (keeps moving) Baldi: "Uh oh, GOTTA RUN!" (baldi trips) baldi: Please don't kill me. filename2: Lol no. baldi: aaa (Baldi is now dead and Filename2 blew up the school with all the children in it) Filename1: Nope. (Reverses it) Baldi: oh (Lolbit sound) (baldi gets a uno reverse card) filename2: yeeeeee- i mean noooooooo ML: Where is everyone? Tag: LUX! YOU GOTTA HELP! ML: Why? Tag: Filename2 Killed Baldi! ML: He shouldn't have! (Ignited Robotic Baldi comes out of nowhere) ML: (Makes an announcement) ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE'S NO NEED TO PANIC, I HAVE MADE AN ARRANGEMENT THAT EVERYONE SHOULD GO TO THE CHOPPER IMMEDIATELY! (A random nuke comes down) Ry: I yeeted ze nuke. ML: Honestly guys, we need to stay calm! Filename2: Tag, you will die first (BEEP). Tag: Not if you die first! (Pulls out a Revolver) (another (un-yeet-able) nuke that nobody can stop comes down) (Viewer Mail) Mangle: Hey folks! Viewer Mail time again! Oh here's one from Sally, age 14. Dear Mangle, Aren't you interuptting a story at the most suspensful part? Well the answer is YES, Sally, YES I am! Keep those cards and letters coming! Also (REVERSE CARDS the Nuke and places some Bedrock Blocks above the school) (Does the bite of 87 on Toast) (Viewer Mail) Toast: (Epicly survives the bite and turns off a TV) welp, that’s over. ima just watch jimmy neutron... and yet people say that rick and morty makes you smart, yet the true big brained show is jimmy neutron, foolish fools... Ry: no u Mangle: (Prepares for a throw, while spades, clubs, hearts, and diamonds appear in the hand It's gonna throw with) (The World Revolving Plays) (Mangle Teleports around and throws the stuff, one by one, then throws a... something that looks like a hoe) (Toast Survives) Filename2: (walks toward Ethan) Ethan:No... Filename2: Goodbye to your (ethan) soul. Ethan:NO! (Filename2 punched me then blood splattered on Ethan) Ethan: hElP... mE... Toast: yOU CAN’T KILL ME! AND WITH THE POWER OF MY STAND ‘GIBUS ENGINEER’ YOU SHALL PERISH! FOR HE KILL FRIENDLIES IN TF2, probably cause he doesn’t know what they are. BUT ANYWAY ima go grab some chips brb Mangle: (Throws SOIBOI at Toast) SOIBOI: Gayway. Toast: Oh no. SOIBOI: YEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toast: Despacit-no. SOIBOI: Despacito, (Lolbit Sound)! Toast: screw it i’m goin to macca’s. see ya’ll when the story’s over. (Teleports out) Ethan:nO... Filename1:Get away from *BEEP* him! Ethan:tHaNkS... Filename1:Why would you do *BEEP* that to *BEEP* him?! (Filename1 and Filename2 start fighting) POTT:Ok... So... WHAT THE (Lolbit sound) IS GOING ON! POTT:Detention for 122 days Filename1 and 2! POTT:(drags Ethan to the Nurse’s Office) Meanwhile: Filename1 and 2: (Throwing stuff at eachother) Cappy (Yes, He's back): (Teleports to Principal's Office) You two better stop...OR ELSE. Ethan: (grabs a BSODA Gun) Ethan: (locks classroom) Angel Baldi (From Baldi’s Basics:Trap Out Of Control.):Hey. Ethan:Huh? Angel Baldi:I am Baldi. Ethan:Huh? (A loud,whirring sound plays and Angel Baldi reverts to Baldi.) Baldi:Listen. Baldi:I’m still alive. Baldi: (gets Ruler and stabbed Ethan) Ethan: (gets slammed into wall) (Continue in comments) Category:Blog posts